


The Captain's Omega

by drkbella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, J2 Mpreg Christmas Exchange, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg_Xmas_Xchg, Other, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkbella/pseuds/drkbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was a regular Beta- attending University in pursuit of his doctorate before becoming a Professor at the local College before maybe finally listening to his mother and settling down with another nice Beta.  Then he Presented as an Omega and his life changed drastically.</p>
<p>Suddenly he had a new title, a new name, a new sex, and a new home at the Center for the Reproductive Health and Care of Omegas.  After he bonded Captain Jared Tristan de Padalecki, he thought his life would return to some sort of order.  Instead his Alpha was called back to military service right after their bonding, he's pregnant, and is now right back at the Center.  </p>
<p>Don Jensen Ross Ackles de Shaffer now has to navigate the politics and intrigue of the Center, avoid the amorous attentions of the jilted Alpha Jeffrey Dean de Morgan, and find out what happened to his Captain before he gives birth in the next four weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoile_etiolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/gifts).



> This is a custom fanfiction for etoile_etiolee based on her prompt of long and graphic birth whilst trying to put in some of her likes and avoid her dislikes. This is also a very late fanfiction that is still missing two chapters.
> 
> I have no idea how I did as this is only the second fanfiction I've ever written. It's also unbeta'd, but I think I caught most of the mistakes. I think. The original took me 3 months to write and this is a pale copy in comparison. If you want to know what happened to it- the story is in the end notes. The next two chapters will be up in the next four days. Sorry. Please don't hurt me. Just, please be advised- I wrote this in three days after the first story was deleted and my subsequent attempt to resurrect the first story was then destroyed along with my laptop. 
> 
> I'm gonna go cry now, in the corner. Maybe eat some ice cream out of the carton. 
> 
> Btw- I love etoile_etiolee's fanfiction. She's actually one of my favorite authors.

Don Jensen Ross Ackles de Shaffer closed his eyes, unable to concentrate on the medical journal he had been reading. Taking off his glasses, he placed them on the cushion next to him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The move did little to ease the nascent headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. He had hoped that the journal would've been sufficiently interesting to distract him from the stomach cramps he was experiencing, most likely caused by indigestion. It wasn't.

Although the new developments in microbiology and bioengineering were exciting, he just couldn't concentrate. It was surreal to think that he had been in the process of obtaining a PhD in Biology just last year and looking forward to his future plans as a Professor at a local college. And now- now he was an Omega, Bonded to an Alpha and pregnant with his first child. When he had first Presented last year, during one of his final exams no less, his future had been entirely changed in a matter of moments.

Back then he hadn't known much about the Center for the Reproductive Care of Omegas. When he had gone into his first Heat in front of a hundred of his classmates, the Center had been the last thing he had been thinking about as he writhed in agony on the floor of the lecture hall. Jensen shuddered as he remembered the next six months in their care- tests had been the least of his problems with them as they sought to figure out why he had gone into Heat and Presented at such a late date.

Moving his hips to the side in an effort to relieve the discomfort caused by the weakened tendons in his hips, he rested his hands on the swell of abdomen. He had just started showing in the last month, even if he was in his last trimester. Jensen's baby had seemingly inherited his father's energy, as they hadn't stopped moving since the third month.

In the beginning of Jensen's pregnancy, the symptoms hadn't been so severe as to curtail his usual activities at his new home. Not that he did much. There was a housekeeper and a cook, as well as two maids and a groundskeeper who lived on grounds. He hadn't even realized that he was pregnant until he had started to experience heartburn and nausea at the same time every morning. It had been the housekeeper who had actually clued him in. She was a Beta, as were all of the household help. Mrs. Ferris had noticed the signs and had quietly given him a pregnancy test. 

The last three months had been the worst experience of his life as his body seemed overtaken by some alien creature- heartburn, swelling in his ankles, sciatica, shortness of breath, exhaustion, and indigestion afflicted him constantly. Of course, the fact that he was confined to the Center until his bonded Alpha, Captain Jared Tristan de Padalecki, could come and get him did not help his disposition in the slightest. Unfortunately, his recently bonded Alpha had been sent on a mission eight months ago, right after Jensen's Heat after they had Bonded. The week after the Bonding he only remembered in flashes- still frames of the two of them entwined and locked together by Jared's knot, being fed fresh fruit by Jared's hand, being held firmly to a muscular body. Blushing in remembrance, Jensen firmly put it out of his mind. 

Jensen would actually like to be able to tell his Alpha that he was pregnant with their first child before the babe actually made his or her appearance. Unfortunately for his plans, he had no idea where his Alpha was or when he would be back. For the first two months, he had been comm'd regularly, but he had stopped receiving any messages about six months ago. Jensen could only hope he was able to tell Jared about the baby before they were born. He still didn't know what the sex was and was resolved to wait until either Jared returned or the baby was born; the latter situation ensuring that no mystery would remain no matter how hard he tried.

Thinking of the coming birth was more than enough reason for his headache. A ripple passed over his distended stomach and he unconsciously moved his hand to the disturbance in an effort to soothe his child. It wasn't that he had never thought of having children, he had just thought about it more in a general sense that someone other than him would be bearing them in the far distant future. He had thought about it, but had honestly thought about being Bonded to a Beta more than an Alpha. And Alphas were so... he had had a few friends that had presented as an Alpha and it had been expected in their case. They were, on a whole, competitive, aggressive, protective, outgoing- all traits that led to them mostly finding careers in the military or police work. Not to say that some Betas couldn't have those traits as well, just that there was some indefinable more to an Alpha's personality that marked them as special and caused people to flock to them, and not just because of their leadership qualities. While Jensen had always been attracted to Alphas, he had wanted children and the only way to have children in an Alpha-Beta bond was to have a Triad Bond. And Omegas were rare enough that that was unlikely to happen. Jensen hadn't even actually met any Omegas until he had been remanded into the care and custody of the Center after his first Heat.

Jensen hadn't dated while at University- he had, in short, been somewhat baffled by the need for romance and sex that had seemed to consume the thoughts of everyone else of his acquaintance. Frankly, he had been uninterested in getting to know his fellow students socially beyond study groups, the Friday night trivia group he had joined at the University's local watering hole, or providing back up vocals and guitar to his friend's band. The fact that most of his acquaintances, both at home and at school, seemed to pair up between college and university never seemed to elicit in him the same need. In retrospect, that should have been his first clue that he wasn't going to present as a Beta as he and everyone else thought.

Jensen had lost control of his life when he had experienced his first Heat and had woken up at the Center. Captain Jared Tristan del Padalecki was the one who had given it back to him.

Jensen's Alpha was so markedly different than him, size being the most visibly obvious. Jensen was tall for a Beta at 6'1", but Jared tipped the scales at 6'5". Standing next to all that gleaming tan skin, it was enough to make him feel small for the first time ever in his life since he had been a teenager. His hazel eyes were always glinting with mischief, much more interesting than Jensen's plain green ones as they changed hue depending on his mood. His personality was larger than life; his body seemingly unable to contain it as he bounded with unchecked energy through life in an effort to experience as much of it as he could. While Jensen was more reserved when he met new people, Jared was the total opposite and had probably never met a stranger. Despite his exterior, which had fooled many an Alpha or Beta into thinking Jared was barely competent, Jared was supremely intelligent and a great strategist which had served him well in his military career. Jensen still remembered that chess game that Jared had tricked him into, pretending to have never played before and betting a kiss from Jensen on the unlikely event that he won. Jensen had never been trounced so thoroughly. He had belonged to his school Chess Club.

Captain Jared Tristan del Padalecki had been one of thirty Alphas presented to Jensen in his final months at the Center, and nobody, least of all Jared, had expected Jensen to pick him. Jared had actually only been there because one of his friends had asked him to when they had suddenly been called into active service. The Alphas and the Center had all thought that an Omega would choose a settled Alpha, one who had money and a stable career, who was able to provide for and steer their Omega through life whilst begetting many children. Jared wasn't rich and his career, as a military man who was rapidly rising through the ranks, was secure, but dangerous. Jensen was afraid every single time he got a visitor that he hadn't known about beforehand that it would be news that his Alpha was dead. And as for guiding and steering, Jared was more likely to just drag Jensen behind him, only slowing down when Jensen urged him to figuratively smell the roses.

Ultimately, Jensen had chosen him because Jared was the only one who seemed able to look past the fact that Jensen was an Omega to see the person he actually was. All the rest had this preconceived ideal of an Omega that they felt that they could mold Jensen into, as if the past 26 years of his life and experiences was to be erased.

Jensen opened his eyes at the sound of his door opening without the courtesy of a knock; privacy was a right he no longer had, especially confined to the Center as he was.

"Please come in, Dr. Richings, don't hesitate on formality." The snide tone was apparent in Jensen's voice, and he winced internally knowing that Richings would attribute it to his... condition. He was pregnant, it wasn't a condition. With a comforting pat to his distended stomach, he suddenly winced as he felt a nudge on his bladder and then a solid kick to his ribs.

"Now, Don Jensen, I know that you're feeling snappish. Don't worry, it's common in your condition to feel irritable, especially with your Alpha, Captain Padalecki away. The Center is supposed to give you safety and security in your confinement. I do believe, however, that if you read something other than those scientific journals, you would feel less stressed and prone to these fits of hysteria." Jensen's room was dim, lit only by the setting sun shining through the window seat he was reclining on, but the light was enough to reflect off the cadaverous angles of his doctor's face. He could see the smile on Dr. Richings' face struggling to be empathetic and kind. It didn't succeed.

Jensen sighed, setting the slim, wire bound journal on one of the many pillows he was nesting in. He wished that he had never agreed to have Dr. Richings as his Andrologist, but the Center had only given him a choice between him or Dr. McCoy. They were the only ones also certified as obstetricians. It would have been beyond awkward to have Jared's former sweetheart, a Beta, attend to him. At this point though, Jensen would have gladly rather dealt with Dr. McCoy than Dr. Richings. He should have heeded the old adage: better the devil you know than the devil you don't.

Without Jared here, and no legally appointed interim guardian for Jensen, his health and body were under the auspices of the Center. He had been there for the past three months, ever since the Center's representative had made the required six-month home visit to see how Jensen was adjusting. Unfortunately for Jensen the visit had been ill timed as it had occurred during his baby shower. No matter what protests Jared's family and his own raised, there was no stopping the Center from fulfilling its legal obligations. Jensen had received promising news during a visit from Jared's parents and brother a month ago that Jared was fine and should be home soon, but there had been nothing further in the time since. Jensen had gone from being worried at his bonded, to being pissed.

"How may I assist you, Dr. Richings?"

"Doula Chau informed me that you didn't finish your lunch. I was wondering if anything was amiss." The smile on Dr. Richings' face made another play at being empathetic.

"I did not find the meal to be satisfactory. And, besides being pregnant, there's nothing wrong with me." Jensen was seething at the Beta's gall at questioning his Doula. It was required by law that he had to have a Doula to be his personal advocate and assist with helping prepare for the birth, as well as transitioning from being pregnant to being a parent. He had turned down Richings' recommendation of Doula Frewer as the man had made him distinctly uneasy, but Doula Chau had come highly recommended by Don Misha in the Natal group that he attended every week. Unlike the compulsory therapy he had to attend, ostensibly to adjust his world view to one more befitting an Omega, he actually enjoyed the Natal group and the companionship of the other expecting Dons and Doñas. That's actually how he had been able to obtain the journal he had been reading as Doña Alona had been kind enough to lend it to him. She was part of a Triad Bond and both her Alpha and Beta were doctors. Doña Alona had been with them since she had Presented at age 17 and, while Jensen would never have been happy in such an arrangement, she seemed happy and was pregnant with her sixth child.

"Hmmm... Don Jensen, there is nothing wrong with being pregnant. As an Omega, one could say that your primary purpose is to create and bear life. It troubles me that you would think that there is something wrong with your natural function. I'm sure that that is a result of you Presenting late, but it is of grave concern to me. I requested a few days after the Solstice off and I'd rather examine you now instead of after my little holiday. I'm sure whatever frippery you're engaged with can wait." The smile on Dr. Richings' face had apparently given up all efforts at geniality and had settled on patronizing.

"Of course, Dr. Richings. I'll meet you there in a quarter mark." Jensen cringed at the thought of that man's hands on him. The examinations were embarrassing to begin with, but even he acknowledged their necessity. His personal dislike of Dr. Richings had made the entire exam more of an ordeal to be endured than an embarrassing interlude that it had been.

Dr. Richings nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room and, of course, leaving his door open.

Jensen closed his eyes again, trying to take deep breaths and calm down. He deeply missed his University days, when he was just one more Beta among many. A knock sounded on the door and Jensen smiled, knowing that it was Doula Chau as he was the only who ever knocked. Everyone else just came and went, even if the door was closed.

"Is there any news, Doula Chau?" Jensen already knew from his expression that there wasn't any. He swallowed the disappointment he felt at Chau's head shake.

"Don Jensen, I hate to bring you bad news, but I have heard rumors that they are going to dissolve your bonding to the Captain after your babe is born and have you bonded to Alpha de Morgan," he said as he stepped inside and closed the door.

Alpha Jeffrey Dean de Morgan had been one of the thirty Alphas. He was old-fashioned in the extreme and already bonded to a beautiful Beta, a Beta who had only managed to provide him with one child in the twenty years they had been together. Both of them were significantly older than Jensen and well established in their careers and lives. Jensen would be no more than a pampered pet in their household, one whose ultimate purpose would be to be bred to Alpha Morgan like a prized broodmare.

"What about my child? There is no way that Alpha de Morgan will accept another Alpha's baby." Jensen clutched his stomach in terror, reassured only slightly by the movement he could feel as the baby changed position.

"Don Jensen, the babe will be given to a Beta couple. The Center's Directors feel that this was a bad bonding anyway, that you need a more mature Alpha, who is in an established relationship with a Beta, who will be better able to guide you and give you security. And they feel that the loss of one single child will be insignificant to the many children you will no doubt bear for them." Doula Chau's voice had dropped to a whisper as he stepped closer.

Jensen suddenly felt the seat beneath become wet. Looking down, he saw a spreading wet stain on his trousers. Raising his eyes, he looked directly at Doula Chau and whispered, "I'm in labor."

**Author's Note:**

> The long and circuitous story as to how this happened. Wrote the story in three months, got up to about 9k words in the beginning of December and I'm like, "This is a lot." Finished the story and gave it to my friend to beta and on the 26th I realized it was gone right before I was going to publish it. Not the rough drafts, mind you, but the final masterpiece. I cried. Was given until the 4th to finish and complete. Was re-energized and spent the next four days improving and trying to recreate from memory missing scenes. Talked to myself a lot at work and in the shower. I was walking to my car on the 30th, having partially resurrected my zombie of a fic, when I slipped on black ice and dropped my computer (tiny little chromebook- my life was that chromebook). It was fine. Tiny drop. No worries. Wiped the sweat of my brow and drove home. What I didn't realize is that a can of Coke Zero had cushioned its fall and sprung a leak. Fortunately nothing else in my bag was damaged because my chromebook absorbed all the liquid. After keeping it in rice for three days, I turned it on and, I swear to God, the chromebook coughed about 3 times before flat lining. My zombie of a fanfiction had been beheaded and was no longer among the living, or even the living dead. 
> 
> This is all that remains of what was probably the greatest fanfiction I will ever write. Or even the second greatest fanfiction (second attempt) I will ever write. I had imagery, metaphors, proper sentence structure, an engaging story with appropriate levels of angst and h/c, a happy ending- a whole world immolated in a day and then, after I resurrected it, someone fatally poisoned it and took out innocent bystanders in the process.


End file.
